


Caged

by setoatem96



Series: Darkside of Prideshipping [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Bottom Seto, Chastity Device, I am so sorry this is pure filth, M/M, Overstimulation, Prideshipping, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 22:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setoatem96/pseuds/setoatem96
Summary: Kaiba loses a bet after losing a drunken fueled duel, Atem gets to have his way with him completely for 24hrs.





	Caged

**Author's Note:**

> OHMYGOD I AM SO SORRY FOR THIS IM LITERALLY SO EMBARRASSED BY THE SIN THAT HAS BEEN WRITTEN BY MY OWN HANDS FORGIVE ME 
> 
> (always use the colour system and safewords and practise caution especially with things such as chastity devices)

"You're joking, right?" Atem laughed softly.

"I'm afraid not my dear, a deal is a deal, is it not?"

Seto groaned, he wished that his cockiness wouldn't cloud his judgement of a situation before throwing himself right in there, but Atem knew how easy the man was to rile up, how to tempt him and taunt him with little ego jabs of  _bet I can beat you at this game too, because I always win, don't I Kaiba?_ Seto should have known that he was being played right into his trap, that considering the amount of wine the two of them had consumed that evening that there was no way he'd be able to duel his lover with his utmost performance and maintain a focused mindset. But Atem dared to make things more interesting by wagering bets of  

_"...and the loser has do whatever the winner says for a whole 24 hours."_

_"Does that me I can tell Yuugi that unfortunately we cannot attend his dinner tomorrow evening?"_

_"If that's what you so wish, and IF you win."_

 

Ofcourse the game ended in Seto's defeat and flipping of the table dramatically and going off on one about how it was so clearly obvious Atem had been cheating. Seto hoped that his lover would forget the drunken bet they made in the morning- but he didn't. 

"Fine. But sometimes you really have me convinced that you take joy out of my suffering." Atem laughed again, pulling his boyfriend in for a hug which Kaiba reluctantly accepted.

"I know how socialising isn't your strong point, especially around people that you sometimes struggle to get along with." Kaiba scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"I think tolerate is the term I would use." Atem leaned in and placed delicate kisses on his lover's nose. 

"A bet is a bet. Besides, I'm sure this will make the evening far more entertaining for you, Seto." 

 

\--------------------------------

Kaiba sat overdressed and uncomfortable at a table of old friends. Atem squeezed Seto's thigh to comfort the anxious man beside him and gave him a reassuring smile. 

"You look nice. But you could probably do with not looking like you're going to murder somebody." Atem suggested.

"I'm going to murder you when we get home." Kaiba muttered under his breath, scowling at his boyfriend, who in return, flashed him a cheesy grin before planting a quick kiss on Seto's lips. Kaiba went bright red and was eternally grateful everybody else was deep in conversations with one another. Yuugi made an effort to strike up a conversation with his ex-rival, noticing how extremely awkward the other man was feeling. 

"So Kaiba, how's Mokuba?"

"Fine. He does an excellent job of overseeing the business whilst I devote my time to the Academy." 

"Oh! Oh! Speaking of which-" Joey butted into their conversation to Kaiba's incredibly apparent annoyance. "Which house dya guys think would I be in?"

"Neither." Kaiba retorted. "You wouldn't even make it through the enrollment process." Mai and Téa burst out laughing and Joey let out a noise of utter disbelief, muttering something about how some people never change before returning his attention back to his dinner. Kaiba was smirking, and turned to look back at his boyfriend, who looked incredibly unamused. Kaiba's eyes widened as his boyfriends hand reached into his pocket, fumbling for something and smirking upon its discovery. Kaiba shook his head frantically but it was too late, there was a click of a button and something began faintly vibrating deep within in him. Kaiba's lips parted as if to let out a groan, but no noise followed, he just stared at his lover; lips parted, cheeks flushed and eyes wide.

"Don't." Seto warned, trying to reclaim control of the situation. Atem stuck his tongue out playfully.

"But I'm bored. And you look like you're having a bad time time." Atem whispered, attempting to reach into his pocket once more but Kaiba slapped his hand away, flustered and frustrated. He could only just about manage being so full without his arousal being so painfully obvious, but having the said objects that were stretching him tease him in all the right ways and places... That would be torture. Atem knew this. He wanted to see Seto flushed, sensitive and over stimulated and embarrassed...incredibly embarrassed. Like when the two would duel publicly, and Atem would make remarks only Kaiba received as sexual and inappropriate from inside knowledge and years of experience, Kaiba would be bright red for all the viewing dueling fans to see,  but only Atem would know the real reason why. Seeing that cocky,  egostical side of his boyfriend worn down to nothing but humiliation and pleasure sparked something primal and animalistic inside Atem. Atem always seemed so calm and collected and reasonable but with Seto Kaiba he completely lost his cool every time. Atem withdrew his hands from his pockets that would have Kaiba wrapped around his fingers all evening. The 3 vibrating eggs (was it three? Or did Kaiba fit more?) were on the lowest setting, but Atem imagined that all of them vibrating off against each other whilst being stuffed to the brim with the biggest dildo the two of them owned, was probably the reason why Kaiba's knuckles were white and bunched tightly against his thighs. Atem wanted to see him wrecked, completely wrecked. Atem waited the right opportunity to do so, he waited patiently until Kaiba had been able to put the faint buzzing inside of him to the back of his mind and continue making small talk with the gang. He could hear fainting teasing of Tristan over Serenity, but zoned out of the majority of the conversations that evening. He instead, with hands in his pockets, watched Kaiba like a hawk. He turned the dial up several notches, patiently waiting on Kaiba's reaction. Kaiba's body jolted forward, his ribs slamming against the edge of the table. 

"Whoa. You alright there money bags?" Joey asking jokingly, yet somewhat still concerned at the other mans sudden, violent convulsion and red hot complexion. 

"Apologies. Mokuba has recently just recovered from a sick bug, I thought I had managed to avoid infection but apparently not." Atem slid his arm around Kaiba's slender waist. Joey and Duke gagged at Atems over the top displays of affection towards someone who, for the most part, made their skin crawl.

"My poor love. If you're not feeling too great, I'm sure Yuugi wouldn't mind if you needed to excuse yourself, right Yuugi?" Yuugi nodded and Kaiba threw the biggest glare at his boyfriend that screamed _fuck you, looking like such a caring boyfriend, this is your doing you piece of shit_. 

"I'm fine. Really." Yuugi smiled and the casual drinking and chit chatter resumed. Kaiba felt warm fingers trail their way down his spine, stopping just before the waistband of his trousers.

"What do you think you're playing at? You almost blew our cover."

"You mean you, certainly almost blew something Seto~" Atem purred and began whispering sultry, dirty things into his boyfriend's ear. Atem untucked the back of Seto's shirt out of his trousers and pressed his hand against the soft skin of Seto's back. 

"Atem. What are you doing?" Atems hands slid down lower and Kaiba frantically surveyed the room to ensure nobody was paying them any mind. Thankfully they weren't, everyone was too busy buried nose deep in their own alcoholic beverages and watching Joey and Tristan attempt to duel each other whilst they were both incredibly not sober- Kaiba grimaced and cringed, realising this is probably what Atem and himself looked like to Mokuba last night. Atem's hand began groping at Seto's ass, he could hear his boyfriends hard and heavy breathing. Even so, the faint noise of a click didn't go unnoticed. Seto choked back on a moan when something began wriggling inside of him. 

"Y-you didn't." Kaiba whispered, in both shock and arousal.

"Mmm, baby I did." Kaiba was squirming in his seat, the dildo circling and moving within him whilst the vibrators provided stimulation that was all too intense. Atem quickly glanced down to Kaiba's crotch, then back up to Yuugi and the others, making it seem as it was part of the conversation, but he was unable to get the image of the outline of Kaiba's caged cock looking like it was about to burst out of his suit trousers, out of his mind. His eyes fell on Seto again. The mans skin began to glisten with sweat and tears formed at the edge of his eyes, he was biting down on his lip so hard Atem swore he could see blood. He turned the dial up once more and Seto bit into his hand. 

"You okay, Kaiba?" Téa asked, genuine concern in her voice.

"I bet Kaiba just can't handle his drink like I can!" Joey said triumphantly and Atem laughed in agreement. 

"You're not wrong there. He's a nightmare!" Atem teased, bringing his arm around his boyfriends waist again.

"S-s-shut up. 'M not." Kaiba stuttered, intensely focused on accidentally letting lewd moans escape his throat and slip past his lips.

"Aha! See, he can't even form a sentence'" Joey remarked and Téa jabbed him in the side.

"You're not much better!" Mai responded, ruffling Joey's hair playfully.

Kaiba buried his head in his hands, the others assumed it was to hide his embarrassment, but Atem had switched the vibrator onto max setting during that brief exchange and Kaiba would not live it down if the others saw him panting, tongue out and eyes rolled back into his skull in complete pleasure. The stimulation was too much and felt too good. The dildo, as it gyrated inside of him, pushed the vibrators hard against his prostate every time. Kaiba wanted to cry out. He wanted to cum so badly but he just couldn't. Not that he couldn't come hands free, that wasn't the issue here, in fact it was the complete opposite. Atem was well aware how much Kaiba enjoyed cumming from nothing but his ass and how he was very much capable of doing so, Kaiba was sensitive and known for soiling his trousers very early on during their sessions. But Atem was having none of that, insistant and dominant, Atem told Seto he would not cum but any means other than direct orders of Atem himself. Today Atem ensured that this would happen. Kaiba's cock was throbbing and aching against the confines of his chastity belt- tonight he would not even piss let alone cum without Atems overseeing authority. It hurt, the cage not only prevented orgasm but prevented him for reaching full hardness, so he sat in his seat, cock aching and throbbing, not even allowed to get properly hard as the vibrators and dildo continued to push him further and further over the edge. Atem squeezed his lover's hips and Kaiba let out a quiet whine. 

"I-I can't. No more." He whispered, pleading to his lover.

"Yes you can."

"Atem I can't. I can't. I need to cum please." 

"Then go ahead baby, cum."

"I can't. Atem. I can't."

"And why not?" Seto looked his boyfriends in the eye as if to say _don't give me that, you know why_  and Atem was smirking, his eyes completely clouded with lust. He analysed the perfect mess he'd made and licked his lips hungrily. Kaiba gripped Atem's forearms, his face flushed and his hands shaking. He mouthed a desperate  _please_ and Atem decided enough was enough. He put on his concerned boyfriend act again. 

"Sorry to have to leave like this, but I think its best I take Seto home now. I don't want his condition worsening whilst we are here." Atem stood up, helping a weak limbed Seto to his feet. 

"Yeah, he really doesn't look too good. Go home and both of you get some rest, I'll see you next Saturday?" Atem nodded and gestured asking if they could use the bathroom before they left for Kaiba's benefit and Yuugi of course encouraged them to do so.  Atem helped his lover climb up the stairs to the bathroom, once they were in and the door was locked, Kaiba collapsed and his body slumped against the cold bathroom tile.

"Colour?" Atem asked, concerned.

"Amber. Need it off. Need to come." Atem pulled the fragile man into his lap, working Seto out of his trousers and underwear quickly. He cupped the cage in his hand and Kaiba groaned.

"You did so well baby. I'm so proud of you." Kaiba's head fell back against Atem's chest, he was panting heavily and his entire body was trembling. Atem could hear the vibrators working their magic now that they were in a much quieter room. Atem unlocked the chastity belt, making sure to be careful and gentle with it. 

"Are you going to cum for me Seto?" Atem asked, he cupped his hand over Kaiba's mouth and began slowly removing the metal rod out of his urethra. Seto's body jolted forward, his hips arched and his hands gripped Atem's thighs tightly. He groaned into Atem's palm and came immediately as the belt was removed, thick ropes of come splattering against the bathroom floor. Atem placed soft kisses against his boyfriends jawline. 

"Baby you were so desperate tonight. It made me want you so bad." Seto hummed in agreement, relaxed into Atem's hold as he attempted to get his breathing back to normal. The toys continued their assault on Kaiba's prostate."Can you be a good boy and cum for me again Seto? I want to see how many times you can." Atem lifted Kaiba up and turned the other man to face him. Seto rested his forehead against Atem's, breathing heavy and hard, little lewd noises escaping him every so often. Overstimulated, Atem watched as Seto's eyes rolled to the back of his head. 

"So...so full." Atem let out a loud groan and gripped Seto's ass possessively.

"Yeah you are baby. You took it all so well." 

"Want you to touch me, want to touch you." Atem really had to restrain himself from fucking Seto right there and then against the bathtub.

"Not today baby boy, I asked you to do something." 

"To cum?" Atem nodded. "Without Daddy's hands or cock?" Atem groaned, pinning Kaiba down on to the cold tile. Kaiba's moaning became louder and more needy. Atem ran his hands under his shirt, pinching and teasing his sensitive nipples. 

"F-Fuck..." Atem let out a shaky breath, turning the dildo off at the switch and slowly withdrew it from Kaiba's twitching hole. He teased his lover's entrance with his fingers before slowly pulling each vibrator out one by one. Seto groaned at a loss of stimulation and the overwhelmingly empty feeling. Atem placed the dildo back into Seto's shaky hands. "Fuck yourself with it. Don't touch your cock. And don't you dare take your eyes off me." 

Seto whined and did as instructed, positioning the head of the dildo at his entrance. 

"Thats it baby. Show me how you like to be fucked." Kaiba pushed the toy inside himself, throwing his head back with a groan. Atem rubbed his boyfriends thighs encouragingly. Seto's hand began to move, thrusting the dildo in and out of himself, eyes not leaving Atem's. Atem watched every movement, every shudder, every twitch, and every bead of precum that dribbled out of Kaiba's fully erect cock. His cock lay hard and heavy against his stomach, occasionally jolting when Kaiba hit his own prostate. Kaiba's hips gyrated and moved in time with Kaiba's thrusts. Atem spread his legs further. And dipped his head down low, swiping his tongue across the tip of Seto's cock, who let out a high pitched whine in return. Atem groaned upon tasting Seto's arousal on his tongue but pulled away quickly.

"I just couldn't help myself. Gosh, look at you Seto.You look so good." Seto moaned, and teased his hole with a slow, agonising pace.

"You like it when I do that, don't you?"

"Yeah." Seto breathed. "I love it. I love it when you tease me just right." Seto twisted the toy inside of him, Atem taking in every lewd noise the toy and Kaiba himself made in. Kaiba's back arched off the tiled floor. 

"You gonna cum like that baby? Teasing yourself real slow and good?" Kaiba threw his head back with another sultry moan, Atem grabbed his jaw between his fingers and forced eye contact. "I said look at me. Look at me so I know that youre only thinking of me, so that you know that only I can make you feel this way." Atem released his hold on Kaiba's jaw and reached for the small vibrators, turning them on. Kaiba watched his boyfriend's every move with lust fueled anticipation. He picked up his pace again and began fucking himself roughly. 

" A-Atem...feels so good, wish this was you-"

"And why is that?" Atem questioned, dangling the vibrators over Seto's aching cock. Seto bucked his hips up, desperate to receive some sort of stimulation on his needy arousal. "Do the toys not pleasure you to your liking Seto?" 

"Aaah...they do...but they're not you-" Atem took hold of Kaiba's cock in his hand roughly and used the other hand to hold the vibrators down on the head of his cock; Kaiba came screaming a combination of _Atem, Atem yes, I love you, Atem love, yes, yes, yes_

"Haaah~ Atem, let go, please-" Seto's body writhed beneath Atem, his hands after removing the toy, gripped the hands still assaulting his sensitive cock as it continued to spill Kaiba's orgasm over his stomach. 

"P-please, I cant-" Atem's hand began pumping the softening cock whilst the other kept the vibrator in place. Kaiba's body was spasming in overstimulation as he cried out over and over again before cumming for the 3rd time that evening. 

Atem lifted his lover up into his arms once more, running his hands through the boys brown hair. 

"That was...shit." 

"Seto Kaiba you are the sexiest thing I have ever laid my eyes on and I'm thousands of years old." Kaiba chucked, his voice visibly weak.

"Next time I get to do similar to you. I want to suck you off through multiple orgasms." Atem groaned and pulled Kaiba in for an amourous kiss. 

"Stop. You're making me want to do this all over again." 

"Well, the bet was I'm under your instructions for 24 hours, we can always continue this at home." 

"Oh shit. I forgot." 

"I'm praying nobody heard us, I don't think " _oh fuck, Atem, yes yes"_ , can really pass off as a sickness bug." 

 

 

 

 


End file.
